Collision Of Worlds
by FanFicMatica
Summary: —Ella no es mas que una pretenciosa niña rica. —Él no es mas que un arrogante hombre ordinario. —No te me acerques, ve a tomar tu té o tocar un piano —refunfuñó él. —Como sí pudiera hacer algo tan elegante en este rancho lleno de lodo y paja —respondió ella. Sí, es difícil convivir con tu opuesto. [AU, OOC, NH y SS]
1. Mundos Diferentes

_Hola! ¿cómo estas? Yo bien! jeje. Bueno, aquí les traigo una historia nueva que se me vino a la cabeza y no lo sé, tenía que llevarla al pc y luego traerla a la página u.ú es difícil ignorar estos choques de inspiración. _

_Bueno, espero les guste y los siguientes capítulos no serán tan cortos xD_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Mundos Diferentes**

o

O

o

_No hay nada mejor en el mundo para una dama inglesa que la_ _hora del té_, mi madre solía decirme eso cuando aún vivía conmigo. Cuando tenía cinco años fui enviada a un internado en las afueras de Londres, vivía y dormía ahí, de lunes a viernes, y llegó un momento en que no salía ni siquiera los fines de semana, después de todo, era un internado especial para _damas aristócratas inglesas_, y no se puede salir de ahí sin el consentimiento de alguno de tus padres.

Mi vida ha transcurrido con tranquilidad, al menos los dieciséis años que he vivido. Nací en Londres, un 5 de Abril. Mi padre es un importante empresario inglés, la verdad, no sé exactamente que hace él, ni tampoco he compartido demasiado a su lado desde que tenía cuatro años, antes de que se separaran ella y mi padre, y efectivamente ella consiguió mi custodia, aunque creo que mi padre no batalló demasiado.

Mi madre es una historia diferente, es cantante, actriz y bailarina de Broadway, y, lógicamente no pasa demasiado tiempo en Londres, supongo que esa es la razón de que yo no salga del internado. Aunque es cierto que antes venia a verme más seguido, pero últimamente casi no la veo. Nunca me llevó con ella a América pues el trato para que se quedara con mi potestad era que yo no saliera de Inglaterra hasta que cumpliera quince años pero, ya tengo dieciséis.

_No hay nada mejor en el mundo para una dama inglesa que la hora del té_, no estoy segura sobre creer en esa frase. Tengo dieciséis años bebiendo té y aún no me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo…

o

O

o

_No hay nada mejor en el mundo para un hombre que sentir orgullo por su bandera_, no tengo la menor idea de cuantas veces he escuchado esa frase, creo que la última vez fue cuando descalifique para el ejercito, supongo que el viejo coronel no quería humillarme demasiado, aunque no fuera su intención, lo logró, desde entonces se corrió el rumor de que fui el idiota de mi pueblo que no cumplió su servicio militar por un estúpido problema de tensión. Aunque mi madre metió sus manos para que yo no me fuera de casa al final de cuentas.

He tenido una vida agitada desde que tengo uso de razón, mi madre es la dueña de una hacienda llamada _Treacherous_, un paraíso lleno de caballos, llanuras extensas y más caballos. Es una experta en equitación al igual que mi padre y al final yo terminé siguiendo los pasos de ella. Creo que aprendí a andar en caballo antes de aprender a andar en bicicleta, y uso el apellido de mi madre desde que cumplí 16 años. Nací el 22 de Agosto en San Luis, Arizona, y aunque paso más tiempo aquí que en ningún otro sitio, cada cierto tiempo debo sacarle el trasero del barro a mi padre y sus inexpertos jinetes.

Mi padre es una persona importante en el mundo de las carreras de caballos, pues sus jinetes suelen ocupar los primeros lugares en el 80% de las carreras, aunque bueno, es lógico si manejas el producto y la competencia, por decirlo de alguna manera.

_No hay nada mejor en el mundo para un hombre que sentir orgullo por su bandera_, al final creo que es cierto, porque aunque no haya ido al ejército y haya dejado muchas cosas a la mitad, me siento muy orgulloso de haber nacido en los Estados Unidos de América y vivir en un robusto estado sureño…

o

O

o

_Nunca olvides tus raíces sin importar donde estés_, pero puede alguien decirme ¿quién podría olvidar algo como eso? Nacimos en alguna ciudad, en alguna parte del mundo, y lo que vivamos en ese lugar, las tradiciones y nuestra crianza permanecerán por siempre con nosotros, entonces, ¿por qué recordarle a alguien algo tan obvio? Eso fue lo que pensé cuando la directora del internado me despidió en el aeropuerto diciendo esas palabras.

Era extraño, nunca había salido de Londres, y de pronto estaba tomando un avión a Los Ángeles, sí, esa estruendosa ciudad Californiana. Estaba asustada, sobre todo porque viajaría sola, completamente sola, y mi padre no sabía que estaba embarcándome en un avión en aquel momento. Me pregunto cómo estará, hace más de un año que no le veo, solo hemos hablado por correo electrónico estos días.

Mientras llegaba la hora de partir, la amable directora se permitió el darme unas cuantas clases de conocimiento básico, con quién debía hablar y con quién no, lo peligroso de ese tipo de ciudades, me habló sobre acosadores y violadores y cuando subí al avión, realmente, de verdad deseaba correr a ocultarme en las sabanas de mi cama en lugar de volar a un lugar tan peligroso.

_Nunca olvides tus raíces sin importar donde estés_. No tenia opción, debía ir a ese extraño lugar a ver a mi madre. Al parecer había tenido un accidente y quería verme, y la única forma de hacerlo era si yo iba a donde ella estaba, pues no había posibilidades de que ella fuera a Inglaterra, al menos por un par de meses, pues su accidente había sido grave y no podía levantarse de cama.

o

O

o

_Nunca olvides tus raíces sin importar donde estés_, ¿era eso un broma? Fue lo que pensé cuando mi madre me dijo eso por primera vez hace unos diez años. En aquel entonces mi padre estaba en Madrid, España, y me pidió ir a ayudarle. Habría un evento con la finalidad de reunir fondos para caridad, sin embargo, los jinetes que participarían en esa ocasión no debían ser mayores de quince años, y aunque era por caridad él odia perder, así que simplemente recordó que su hijo de catorce era muy buen jinete.

Luego de ganar el trofeo para él, y tomar fotografías para el evento comenzó a conocerse mi nombre, algunos ofrecían mucho dinero y contratos que para un adulto hubiesen sido irrechazables pero, yo solo quería ir a casa a jugar con la vieja yegua que estaba por ser mamá, además, la obstinada de mi madre no me hubiese permitido ir por ahí de gira montado a un caballo y corriendo en los grandes rodeos. Por lo que al final, volví a casa.

Hoy en día muchos equipos de equitación profesionales vienen a la hacienda para recibir orientación de mi madre o de mí, además, también algunos profesionales en deportes que requieren la aparición de un caballo, como el Polo. Cuando se supo que todos los caballos usados por la compañía de mi padre, siendo todos campeones reconocidos a nivel mundial, procedían de nuestra caballeriza, la fama de _Treacherous_ creció aún más.

_Nunca olvides tus raíces sin importar donde estés_. Para alguien que viaja tanto esas palabras tienen demasiado peso. Es algo que he descubierto estos últimos años, incluso ahora, estoy en Phoenix a un par de millas de mi hogar, esperando para tomar un vuelo a la ciudad de Nueva York, y sí, es por mi padre de nuevo, al parecer una de sus _joyas_, -una yegua blanca pura sangre de gran velocidad llamada… sí, Jewel-, resultó estar embarazada, y necesita su veterinario personal, es decir, a mí.

o

O

o

_La vida está llena de sorpresas_. Nunca he creído en esa frase, pues mi vida ha sido siempre tranquila. Pero, me sorprendió el accidente de mi madre… Que patético.

o

O

o

_la vida está llena de sorpresas_. Siempre he sido fiel creyente de esa frase, pues mi vida ha estado llena de ellas. Pero, ya nada me sorprende… Que aburrido.

* * *

_Sí te gusto, ya sabes que hacer :* dale de beber a la autora(? xD_

_Besos bye~~~ :*_


	2. Vuelos del Destino

_¡Hola gentes! Heme aquí una vez mas xD. Me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia extraña y pues sin interrumpir demasiado, disfruten del segundo capítulo :*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Vuelos del Destino**

o

O

o

—Señorita Hyuuga —escuché que me llamaban pero no lograba despegar mis ojos del libro que llevaba en mis manos—. Señorita Hyuuga —insistía la voz a un lado de mí.

—¿Sí? —pregunté en respuesta, posando en mis labios una sonrisa y bajando el libro con ambas manos, marcando con mis dedos para no perder el paso de mi lectura.

—Pido disculpas por interrumpir su lectura —negué suavemente con la cabeza, manteniendo firme mi espalda y piernas, sin perder en ningún momento la elegante postura que se me había enseñado, y que debía atesorar en toda hora y todo momento—. Mi nombre es Kou, y tengo la orden de cuidar de usted. He venido a informarle que ya puede abordar su avión.

—Muchas gracias —di un par de pasos a mi derecha y observé un gigantesco avión blanco, parecía un jumbo y estaba aún rodando sobre el pavimento de la pista de aterrizaje. Mi piel se erizó, sin embargo mantuve mi apariencia apacible—. ¿Es ese? —pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada al jumbo, pero manteniendo mis manos en el libro, _una señorita jamás señala_.

—Por supuesto que no lo es, señorita —aclaró, dejándome un poco confundida, pues claramente estaban llamando a los pasajeros con destino a _Los Ángeles_.

—Como me indica que no es ese, señor Kou, ¿podría infórmame cuál debo suponer que es el avión que me llevará con mi madre? —cuestioné.

—Será un placer —dijo sonriendo, y unos hombres aparecieron tras de él tomando mi equipaje—. Sígame, por favor.

—Maestra —llamé a la mujer que me acompañaba, quien con una gran sonrisa me estrechó en sus brazos.

—Tenga mucho cuidado, señorita Hinata —se alejó de mi. Como siempre, vestía elegante, de vestido y sandalias altas, su cabello negro iba suelto y alborotado, y sus hermosos ojos rojos me miraban con la misma calidez que siempre lo hicieron—, por favor, _nunca olvide sus raíces sin importar donde esté_. Que tenga un buen viaje.

—Maestra… —sonreí, asintiendo a su petición y comencé a caminar en dirección al hombre de antes. Uno de los que había aparecido tomó mi mano para ayudarme a caminar.

Todos llevaban esmoquin, lo que los hacía lucir realmente elegantes. Eran cinco contando a Kou. Me sentí feliz de haber hecho una buena elección respecto a mi vestimenta, es decir, sería vergonzoso caminar con cinco hombres bien vestidos sí no estás a tono, así que observé orgullosa mi apariencia en un cristal camino a la pista. Un ceñido vestido negro poco llamativo, terminaba cinco centímetros por encima de mis rodillas. En la parte superior era el típico escote recto sobre el pecho. Una chaqueta negra de seda cubría la parte superior de mi cuerpo, pues no es apropiado que una joven muestre demasiado su piel en las calles, mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño, que permitía a un sombrero fino de color negro con velo apoderarse de mi cabeza, cubriendo delicadamente mi rostro. Mis piernas eran cubiertas por medias pantis negras, en mis pies unas sandalias de tacón alto color negras, cerradas en el frente y en mis manos un pequeño bolso de mano.

Al salir del edificio y tocar el pavimento, lo que parecían trabajadores del aeropuerto se acercaron a nosotros. El señor Kou intercambió algunas palabras con ellos y tras esperar unos minutos -en los cuales me mantuve sujeta a mi sombrero que deseaba volar-, un pequeño carro similar a los de golf, pero con alrededor de 20 asientos se detuvo frente a nosotros. El hombre que antes tomaba mi mano me soltó, se subió al auto en la parte trasera, mientras los demás subían el equipaje y Kou hablaba con el trabajador del aeropuerto al frente del carro, y con una suave sonrisa y una extrañamente fuerte mirada extendió su mano hacia mí, desde arriba del auto.

—Señorita —levanté la mirada hacía él sin despegar la mano izquierda de mi sombrero—. Permítame ayudarle, por favor.

—S-sí —asentí y extendí hacía él la mano con que sostenía mi bolso. Él sonrió de medio lado y aunque el auto no era demasiado alto enarcó un ceja señalando el corte bajo del vestido, yo me ruboricé al instante.

—No está bien que una dama de su alcurnia levanté las piernas usando vestido —sentí mis mejillas arder y dejé que mi mano colgara a un lado de mi cuerpo de nuevo—. No se preocupe por favor, yo me encargo —tras decir aquello se inclinó un poco hacía mí y posó sus manos en mi cintura, una de cada lado, y como sí de un saco sin vida se tratara me levantó en el aire y sin que pudiera revirar ya estaba de pie sobre el carro.

—G-gracias, señor —susurré completamente avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a interactuar con hombres, o con personas, pero eso era demasiado para mí. Él sonrió y me indicó que me sentara a su lado, y así lo hice.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke —observé fijamente sus ojos negros desde la seguridad que me brindaba el velo del sombrero.

—Hyuuga Hinata —respondí a su presentación extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

—Yo sé perfectamente quién es usted, mademoiselle —tomó mi mano y la besó con delicadeza—. Estaré a cargo de su cuidado hasta que regrese a Inglaterra.

—Muchas gracias —respondí con amabilidad—. Estaré al cuidado de ustedes cinco.

—No, el señor Kou y los demás regresarán a Inglaterra una vez que lleguemos a la primera parada —mantuve mi mirada firme al frente, pues sabía que sin preguntar recibiría una explicación—. No podemos permitir que demasiadas personas sepan sobre este viaje, así que mientras menos personas estén involucradas, llamaremos menos la atención.

—Entiendo —asentí levemente y desvié mi mirada a los grandes aviones que aterrizaban y despegaban. El aeropuerto era inmenso y cuando me percaté de ello, llegábamos a un pequeño hangar alejado de la multitud, donde un avión pequeño, no, un jet de tamaño medio aun no encendía las turbinas.

—¿Lista para atravesar el océano? —preguntó sonriente y solo asentí. Ese era el avión del que me habían hablado—. Por favor, espere aquí, señorita —me pidió sentándome en unas sillas en la entrada del hangar y se dirigió hacia el jet con el resto—. ¡¿Está preparada esta cosa para llegar a Nueva York?! —preguntó exclamando a unos trabajadores del aeropuerto, quienes al parecer terminaban de llenar el tanque.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondieron al unísono los hombres, rindiéndole un saludo militar.

—¿Se han realizado las modificaciones que pedí? —los hombres asintieron de nuevo—. Más les vale. Este pequeño es un Gulfstream G150, y tiene un kilometraje mínimo, en condiciones normales no llegará a Nueva York.

—No se preocupe señor, todo está preparado, se realizaron las modificaciones pedidas y aterrizaremos en Nueva York —Sasuke lo escrudiñó con sus ojos oscuros y se acercó al hombre de forma intimidante—. E-el G150 recorre una distancia máxima de 5526 Km. La ciudad de Nueva York supera la distancia, siendo de 5765 Km, desde este punto hasta allá —respondió nervioso el hombre.

—Conozco a la perfección la distancia que se recorrerá, lo que deseo saber es sí han cumplido mi petición. Este jet debe llegar hasta Nueva York —el hombre asintió nervioso—. Debe superar ese poco mas de 200 Km de diferencia —los hombres solo asistían retrocediendo en sus pasos.

—T-todo está en orden, señor.

—¡Bien! —exclamó ese joven acercándose de nuevo a mí. Observé tras de él como los otros tres hombres subían mis cosas, mientras el señor Kou les decía algunas cosas a los hombres, quienes huyeron despavoridos—. Hora de irnos, señorita Hyuuga.

—Entendido —me levanté de mi asiento y me dejé guiar por él hasta el avión. Una vez dentro recorrí el lugar con la vista. Los asientos cómodos, como sofás de alta calidad, mesas plegables frente a los asientos, televisión, una mini cocina al final del avión, y junto a la puerta de la cabina de mando dos puertas a los lados. Se me indicó que eran dos baños, uno lo usaría exclusivamente yo, el otro lo usarían ellos. Según se me explico, solo había capacidad para siete, éramos cinco así que a mi parecer, todo estaba bien—. ¿El capitán? —pregunté calmada mientras mi acompañante abrochaba el cinturón de mi asiento.

—Soy yo —respondió con una engreída sonrisa en sus labios—. Por favor no se retire el cinturón hasta que yo lo indique —asentí—. Bueno chicos, ¡dejemos esta ave a volar! —todos tomaron posiciones y él ingresó a la cabina seguido por Kou.

Fue cuestión de minutos, uno o veinte, no lo sé, estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar con claridad, pero el avión salió del hangar y de pronto, desde mi ventanilla lo vi recorrer la pista de aterrizaje, hasta que el suelo parecía alejarse de nosotros y convertirse en nubes. Sentí unas nauseas terribles al ver tan pequeño el aeropuerto y la ciudad en general, apreté mi estomago con mis manos y los parpados sobre mis ojos buscando alejar la sensación incomoda de mi garganta. Uno de los hombres se soltó el cinturón, aunque Sasuke no había dado el permiso de hacerlo, y sonriendo se sentó frente a mí. Abrió una pequeña gaveta arriba de la ventana y sacó de allí unas bolsas de papel, una pastilla y me entregó aquello, caminó hacia la cocina y regresó con un vaso de agua y un limón partido a la mitad. Me dijo que tomara el vaso de agua, dejara la pastilla bajo mi lengua, oliera el limón y sí no resistía, podía vomitar usando la bolsa, solo asentí e hice lo que me ordenó, por suerte, no vomité.

Treinta minutos ya en el aire y tanto el señor Kou como el señor Sasuke salieron al pasillo, asegurando que el jet tenía piloto automático. Los que aún no se habían presentado lo hicieron; Inuzuka Kiba, quién se había acercado a ayudarme, Aburame Shino, que había cerrado las ventanas para que yo no volviera a marearme y Nara Shikamaru, el ultimo parecía estar fastidiado o cansado pero era quién mejor se expresaba sobre la situación. Por un momento suspiré sin que lo notaran, aunque desconocía el 90% de lo que ocurría, algo me decía que mientras permanecería con ellos todo estaría bien. Sonreí y el joven de cabellos negros, que había prometido cuidar de mí me devolvió la sonrisa, me sentí aún más segura.

o

O

o

—¡Naruto! —escuché ese grito desesperante que tanto me irritaba, justo en mi oído—. ¡Naruto, te estoy hablando! —suspiré resignado y me di vuelta con mi maleta cilíndrica en el hombro derecho.

—¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —pregunté fastidiado, aún no creía que me hubiese seguido hasta el aeropuerto.

—¡Ya te dije que iré contigo! —Negué por enésima vez apoyando mi mano en su pecho, deteniéndola como sí de un juguete de cuerda se tratara.

—No —remarqué y ella bufó inflando sus mejillas, las cuales se pintaron de rojo en el acto—. Eres plana, eso me dará una mala imagen.

—¡Idiota! —gritó asestándome una patada rastreras, de esas que llegan justo al sitio en que no debes golpear a un hombre—. ¡Papá dijo que me quiere ver, y Mamá me dio permiso de que vaya!

—No me interesa, yo no voy de paseo —llevaba una maleta de ruedas arrastrando, de color rosa. Un jean ajustado de color negro, unas zapatillas deportivas rosadas, de esas converse, una blusa negra de tirantes y amarrada en la cintura, mostrando su barriga lisa y trabajada y ese hueco llamado ombligo. Su largo cabello suelto se extendía hasta rosar la piel descubierta con las puntas y su maquillaje nada exagerado combinaba con sus ojos verdes y su look de rebelde eventual.

—Pero Naruto —hizo un puchero, uno de esos que mi madre sabía hacer a la perfección. Choqué mis botas de cuero contra el suelo. Llevaba unos jeans azules, una camisa de cuadros blanca con negro, desabotonada de la mitad hacia arriba y dentro del pantalón, y completando mi atuendo común, un sombrero, sí, de esos grandes que te ayudan a cubrirte del sol cuando debes estar en campo abierto enseñándole a un caballo como debe comportarse ante su jinete.

—Como quieras —dije al fin rendido, esa mirada de perrito remojado me molestaba, pero tampoco podía escapara de ellas. Suspiré al verla dar saltitos como una niña de cinco años, lo hacía cada vez que lograba convencerme de algo que yo no quería, en esos momentos no parecía una joven mujer de dieciocho años.

Seguía hablando sin parar de tonterías mientras tecleaba una y otra vez su móvil. Estoy seguro de que mi querida hermana pequeña es la única capaz de hacer sonar las teclas de un teléfono táctil, supongo que eso podía explicar que necesitara uno nuevo cada dos o tres meses. Compré los dos boletos, en primera clase comercial, no pretendía soportar el bullicio de tercera y aunque la segunda no era tan escandalosa, la iba a llevar a ella, no podía simplemente mezclarme con todo el mundo, después de todo, mi hermana estaba comenzando como cantante de música country, y las personas de Phoenix solían reconocerla, obligándome a actuar de guardaespaldas.

Algunos habían comenzado a observarla, así que le pedí se pusiera su chaqueta con capucha, y cumpliendo mí pedido caminamos hacia la sala de espera, suerte que eran constantes los vuelos hacia Nueva York, así que cuarenta minutos más tarde estábamos abordando el vuelo. Tuve que quitarle el teléfono para que lo apagara como pedía una aeromoza pero de resto el viaje fue entretenido, contando viejas anécdotas. Me hablaba de sus avances en la música, lo que sinceramente me era indiferente, pero ella parecía tan feliz que al igual que papá y mamá, le aplaudía lo que decía.

Uno de los pasajeros cercanos a nosotros la reconoció, en realidad lo difícil era no reconocerla. Hacia alrededor de dos meses llevaba el cabello completamente rosado, nunca estuve de acuerdo con la decisión de pintarlo pero, al final tenía el apoyo de mi madre, y a su lado yo no era nadie. El joven se acercó a nosotros para pedir un autógrafo y ella que le encantaba llamar la atención, felizmente cantó para todos ellos a petición de una señora mayor y yo simplemente me ensimisme en mi asiento para dormir mientras ella entretenía a todos. Bueno, se estaba preparando para ese tipo de cosas, así que no importaba.

El viaje fue tranquilo, como siempre, y al fin bajamos del avión. La ciudad de Nueva York era muy diferente a la ciudad en que nosotros vivíamos, en San Luis, Arizona. Era bulliciosa y parecía que ibas a aturdirte con tanto escándalo. Tomé ambas maletas y le pedí mantenerse a mi lado hasta que tomáramos un taxi, mi padre ya nos había reservado una habitación en un hotel, así que lo que quedaba por hacer era llegar a ese lugar.

Tenía la dirección en un papel, así que dejé a la inquieta mocosa que me acompañaba sentada en la sala de espera con el equipaje mientras yo me alejaba un poco del bullicio para llamar. Estábamos en una especie de salón V.I.P. Supongo que era parte de los beneficios de viajar en primera clase, yo normalmente no lo hacía pero, tenía mis razones en esta ocasión. Suspiré esperando que me contestaran en el hotel, ellos debían enviarme el taxi según papá. Suspiré cansado y eché un ojo a mi hermana, como siempre, acababa con la pantalla del teléfono riendo a carcajadas así que me retiré del salón para ir a buscar mejor cobertura.

Odiaba el aeropuerto de Nueva York por una única razón; demasiado grande para mi gusto, suspiré resignado en los pasillos que daban a las plataformas para salir a la pista de la zona privada. Algunas personas corrían en mi dirección armando un gran alboroto, siendo empujados por guardias de seguridad. Bajé el teléfono y me acerqué con curiosidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté a uno de los oficiales.

—Lo siento, no puedo entregarle esa información —respondió sin mirarme a la cara.

—Mmm, ya veo —me devolví dejando mi curiosidad de lado y levanté el teléfono buscando cobertura para continuar con mi llamada—.

—¡Lo siento! —escuché una voz chillona a mi espalda decir tras haberse chocado con mi espalda y caído sentada al suelo.

—En lugar de disculparte, mira por donde caminas —le reprendí recogiendo mi teléfono del suelo y luego volteé a verla.

—Discúlpeme por favor, señor —pidió quitándose los zapatos altos y negros que llevaba—. De verdad no ha sido mi intención —dijo esforzándose por levantarse, resbalando con las pantimedias y cayendo sentada de nuevo.

—Pfff —sentí que estallaría en risa pero tome su mano para ayudarla a levantar y se puso los zapatos, tiré de ella y en un instante estaba de pie frente a mi—. Debes tener cuidado.

—G-Gracias señor —posó una mano sobre su cabeza y como sí faltara algo comenzó a revisar los alrededores con la mirada, y ahí estaba, un extraño sombrero negro en el suelo. Lo recogí para ella y lo tomó colocándolo sobre un gran moño en su cabeza, cubriendo su pálido rostro con un velo de tul—. Muchas gracias señor —dijo de nuevo, yo sacudí mi mano sin darle importancia y un hombre de cabellos castaños y esmoquin apareció tras de mí.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó el hombre con rudeza presionando mi hombro.

—¡Sí! —exclamó acercándose—. He tropezado y el señor me ha ayudado.

—¡¿Naruto?! —Escuche el grito de mi hermana a mis espaldas arrastrando ambas maleras—. ¿Q-que pasa? —preguntó nerviosa al ver la escena, pues 2 hombres más habían aparecido y me rodeaban. Ambos en esmoquin, uno con lentes oscuros y el otro de cabello largo y una cola de caballo.

—No pasa nada —susurré sacudiendo mi brazo, liberándome del agarre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—M-me llamaron del hotel —aseguró con su teléfono en mano—. T-Te estaban llamando pero no respondías y papá les dio mi número —intentó acercarse pero un cuarto hombre la interceptó atravesando su brazo frente a ella.

—¡Déjenla! —ordené pero el hombre solo la empujó fuera del pasillo.

—Suéltenlo por favor —pidió la joven que me había tropezado antes—. De verdad estoy bien.

—¡¿Qué hacen perdiendo su tiempo?! —Escuché una quinta voz, una muy familiar—. ¡Sí ya encontraron a la señorita Hinata entonces vuelvan a la pis…! —Se detuvo frente a mí, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos negros e intimidantes, y sin decir nada mas sujetó a la torpe paliducha del brazo y comenzó a caminar rápido de regreso.

—¡Vámonos Sakura! —exclamé al salir del pasillo con las maletas arrastrando.

—S-Sí —comenzó a seguirme volteando varias veces hacia atrás—. ¿Qué fue todo eso, Naruto? —me encogí de hombros y apresuré el paso.

—Será mejor no tomar el tema, a no ser que estemos en un lugar seguro —ella asintió—. Además, no estoy seguro pero…

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó pero negué con mi cabeza.

—Nada —ella bajó la mirada y apresuramos el paso al llegar al pasillo de cristal del que podías observar la pista—. ¿Dónde no está esperando el taxi? —me detuve y di la vuelta al no escuchar sus pasos tras de mí—. ¿Sakura?

—Sasuke… —susurró pegada del cristal—. Acabo de ver a Sasuke, Naruto.

—Estas delirando —dije con calma pidiéndole que continuara—. No estoy loca, estaba abordando un avión pequeño junto a los hombres que te atacaron antes.

—Estás loca —apresuré el paso para que se viera obligada a seguirme—. Hace años que no lo vemos, no podríamos reconocerlo aunque nos topáramos de frente con él.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo rindiéndose al fin y sacando su móvil de nuevo—. El taxi es en realidad una limo de color blanco que usa el hotel para huéspedes especiales, eso dijo papá. No está esperando en la entrada número 2.

—Está bien, démonos prisa —asintió y tomó su maleta para ayudarme.

Llegamos rápidamente a la entrada indicada previamente, subimos al coche que nos esperaba y en menos de treinta minutos estábamos entrando al estacionamiento del hotel. Sakura parecía haber olvidado el incidente jugando con su teléfono, no paraba de sonar la irritante cancioncita del _Candy Crush_ mientras ella peleaba e insultaba el aparato cada vez que no conseguía completar un nivel. Suspiré cansado y apreté el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos.

Una vez que el auto se detuvo nuestras maletas fueron bajadas por un botones que nos guió hasta nuestra habitación. Los viajes de papá tenían algo bueno, no debías pasar por recepción a llenar papeles pues él se encargaba de eso. La habitación era grande y cómoda, de hecho era como un apartamento tipo estudio, dos habitaciones matrimoniales, cocina, dos baños -uno en cada habitación- y una pequeña recepción con librerías, computadoras y un pantalla plana frente a un juego de muebles.

Como cualquier niña inmadura, Sakura corrió a tomar la habitación mas grande, con la excusa de que era mujer y necesitaba espacio, a mi no me importaba, incluso el sofá estaba bien, solo quería dormir, distraer mi mente y dejar de pensar en _él_. No pudo haber sido mi imaginación, y luego Sakura dijo que lo había visto con los hombres que me habían atacado subiendo a un avión. Algo no cuadraba para nada y tenía mucha curiosidad pero cuando lo tuve en frente no hubo oportunidad de preguntar nada, él huyó de mí.

Me recosté en el sofá con la maleta aún en el suelo y cerré los ojos, obviando los gritos de Sakura con cada cosa que descubría en la habitación, sobre todo tuve que obviar el irritante grito cuando se percató de lo veloz que era el Wi-Fi de la habitación, al que acaba de conectarse. Estaba tan agotado que sin permitirme pensarlo tan solo me dormí.

Dormía plácidamente y en mi mente apareció la imagen de aquella torpe mujer que me había tropezado, y por la que me había metido en ese lio. Ahora que recordaba su cara, su acento y actitud, palabras que pronuncie en alguna ocasión volvieron a mi mente, saliendo de mi boca inconscientemente

—Odio a los ingleses… —susurré antes de caer dormido una vez más.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Se acabó :'( jaja pero bueno, aquí respondo a sus reviews :*_

_**Guiiillle:**__ Muchas gracias por el apoyo! *-* son cositas que le ayudan a uno a tener inspiración para seguir *-*._

_**Nuharoo: **__Exacto, quería romper la rutina de las perspectivas separas y creo que lo estoy logrando jeje, y pues fíjate que estamos conectadas de mente porque cuando comencé a escribirlo iba a ser en una época así más o menos xD. Luego pensé hacerlo más actual y pues salió esto. Muchas gracias por el concejo, fue re útil! De veritaas!_

_** .37: **__Me alegra que te gustara y pues ya te complací con el capí nuevo, espero lo disfrutaras besos :*._

_**Estelaluna:**__ Bueno ya lo leiste jeje y me alegra que te guste la idea. _

_Bueno, me voy a mimir. En estas fechas ando re ajetreada pero ya ven, estoy cumpliendo, y un día antes xD. Besos bye! :* _


	3. Mentira Piadosa

_¡Volvi! No saben, que fuerte es esto de andar parrandeando en navidad u.ú siento que no me queda vida para nada más que eso e.é. Pero bueno, haciendo espacio en mi apretada agenda alcohólica xD les traigo el capítulo nuevo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Mentira Piadosa**

o

O

o

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Para ser sincero, no deseaba ver demasiado pronto a mi padre. No es que le tenga rabia, simplemente no siento casi nada por él. Es una persona egoísta y obstinante a quién no le importa lo más mínimo perderse por el mundo, excusándose con su trabajo, y dejando a mi madre sola en la hacienda. Ha sido así desde que recuerdo.

Él solo aparecía en las fiestas de cumpleaños, navidades, semana santa y el 4 de Julio, pero el resto del año, cuando yo no podía viajar solo, no lo veía. Además, siempre escuchaba cuando esas fastidiosas viejas metiches llegaban a casa, para mostrarle a mi madre fotos de revistas que compraban o encontraban accidentalmente, donde aparecía ese idiota abrazado con mujeres hermosas, incluso con mujeres famosas y empresarias de renombre. Siempre con esa sonrisa suya, tan hipócrita, tan descarado. Y mi madre, solo sonreía asegurando que eran cosas de sus negocios. Idiota.

No fue hasta que le acompañe en esa competición de Madrid, cuando solo tenía catorce años que lo descubrí. Fue entonces que descubrí lo falso y mujeriego que mi padre podía llegar a ser. Yo me deleitaba con los pura sangre que iban a competir, todos caballos de elite, mientras mi padre, se deleitaba con las damas que paseaban a su alrededor. No es que sea celoso, pero mi madre, siendo una mujer tan buena y amable, que no hace más que esperar las fiestas para verle, que nunca le ha reclamado nada y siempre ha estado al pendiente de él, tenga que soportar estas cosas. Desde aquella vez, nuestra relación de padre-hijo comenzó a deteriorarse hasta llegar a un punto muerto en que simplemente, casi no hablábamos. Hoy en día solo hablamos de trabajo.

Fue por eso que a los dieciséis, teniendo más ventajas como adulto joven, que no tenía antes, decidí comenzar a llevar el apellido de mi madre, y deje de ser Namikaze Naruto, para convertirme en Uzumaki Naruto. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo, y él mucho menos, pero era mi decisión y al final decidieron respetarla. Mi hermana sí conserva aún el apellido de mi padre, Namikaze Sakura, y no trato de persuadirla a que lo cambie, pues ella no tiene motivos, a diferencia de mí.

Por otra parte, aunque yo sé perfectamente de las andadas de mi padre, no le comento nada a mamá. Sé que la destrozaría saber que algo así es cierto, y en cuanto a mi hermana, pues, las pocas veces que me ha acompañado a algún sitio en que esté papá, él se las arregla para parecer el padre y esposo perfecto que adora a su familia y que sería incapaz de serle infiel a su esposa.

Bueno, es parte de mi encantadora vida, y no se puede cambiar. Por ahora, me permito seguir disfrutando de los pocos placeres vánales que tienen estos viajes, como por ejemplo, comer todo lo que quiera, beber todo lo que quiera, hacer todo lo que quiera y salir con toda mujer que quiera. Y sí, sé que juzgó a mi padre por eso, pero yo no estoy casado, y ya tengo veinticuatro años, ¿a quién le importa si salgo con mujeres nocturnas o no? Ah sí, a ella…

—¿Hola? —respondí ese molesto aparato que tenía horas repicando. Sabía quién era y no deseaba hablar en ese momento con nadie.

—_¡¿Naruto?!_ —escuché esa chillona voz del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿A quién estas llamando? —pregunté calmado.

—_¡Pues a ti, Naruto! —_respondió.

—¿Entonces, para qué preguntas? —estaba un poco irritado, y lo que menos quería era escucharla a ella.

—_Ya, ya, disculpa —_acaricié mi sien derecha con las yemas de mis dedos; índice y medio, controlando las infinitas ganas de colgar el teléfono—. _Vi en el estado de whatsapp de Sakurita que están en Nueva York_.

—Sí, ¿y? —respondí calmado.

—_¿Estas molesto por algo? —_preguntó tras una pausa.

—Dime qué quieres y ya, hoy no estoy de ánimos, Shion —ese era su nombre. Esa pegajosa chica. Fuimos novios durante todo el colegio, secundaria, preparatoria, incluso fuimos a la universidad juntos. Pero, hace exactamente seis meses, cuatro días, diez horas y cuarenta minutos -sí, llevo bien contado el tiempo para echárselo en cara cuando puedo-, cuando se preparaba todo para casarnos, ella decidió irse a Connecticut a hacer no sé qué cosa y la boda se cancelo. En otras palabras, me plantó.

—_No me hables en ese tono Naruto —_No es que siempre me pareciera pegajosa u odiosa, de hecho no lo es del todo, solo es demasiado cariñosa pero, ¿cómo no detestarla aunque sea un poquito tras dejarme plantado como un idiota?—._ En fin, quiero verte_ —dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo—. _Estoy de paso por Nueva York y cuando vi el estado de Sakurita y la foto de ambos en el aeropuerto, decidí llamarte_ —no dije nada, no sabía que decir. Aquel día, ella solo me dijo que no podía casarse porque se iría. Nunca dijimos que todo acababa, nunca dijimos exactamente nada, ella solo se fue—. _¿Naruto, me estas escuchando?_

—Sí —respondí enterrando contra mi rostro una almohada, dejando libre únicamente mis labios para poder seguirle respondiendo con el teléfono en altavoz—. ¿Para qué quieres verme? —me atreví a preguntar.

—_¿Qué pregunta es esa? _—escuché un suspiro a través de la línea y el silencio me hizo saber que estaba nerviosa. La conozco demasiado—. _Quiero que hablemos, creo que las cosas salieron mal la otra vez y… al final ni siquiera logré decirte porque debía irme._

—Ya no debes preocuparte por eso —aseguré y corté la llamada. El teléfono comenzó a repicar repetidas veces. Lo dejé en vibrar y lo solté sobre la mesa.

Estaba cansado, irritado y ahora con dolor de cabeza. No quería verla. ¿Para qué verla? ¿Para sentirme un idiota de nuevo? Ella sabía que yo la seguía amando y que solo necesitaba decirme alguna cursilería para que yo cayera de nuevo a sus pies. No quería arriesgarme, quién sabe, tal vez no le fue como esperaba por allá y claro, volvió a buscarme para continuar con lo que dejó a medias. Yo no podía, no quería permitírselo.

Escuché el sonidito fastidioso del teléfono de Sakura y me asomé a su habitación. Se había quedado dormida viendo televisión. Tomé el móvil y era ella. Que irritante e insistente, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, que no se rendía, pero en este momento, eso iba en mi contra así que suspiré y dejé el móvil de mi hermana en silencio junto a ella. Que durmiera, mañana sería un día largo.

Volví al sofá, por alguna razón no me llamaba la atención ir a la habitación. Encendí el televisor y encontré el canal de noticias. Estaba el presidente Obama y su esposa, siendo entrevistados por no sé qué cosa de Philipinas y aunque no me interesaba demasiado, solo lo dejé ahí encendido.

Cuando acabaron de hablar leí la barra inferior del canal que anunciaba: _Estallido de un Jet Gulfstream G150 deja 20 heridos y 2 muertos en Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York_. Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro ante las imágenes. Solo se veía humo negro saliendo de un bulto de acero y laminas. El reportero aseguraba que los oficiales competentes acababan la caja negra del jet para buscar la causa del estallido. Recordé el avión que había señalado Sakura en el aeropuerto. Era pequeño y viendo la imagen del noticiero, parecía estar en el mismo lugar que el otro.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza y entonces pasaron a otra noticia, avisando que informarían mas al respecto.

Levanté mi cuerpo del sofá y me acerqué a la cocina por un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Di un recorrido tranquilo al pequeño departamento, manteniendo en alto volumen el televisor, para escuchar cualquier noticia extra. Me quité la camisa en el dormitorio y dejé los zapatos a un lado de la cama. Cuando volvía escuché unos golpes en la puerta, pero en lugar de abrir, volví al televisor que continuaban explicando lo que había ocurrido.

—Estamos en directo desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York, donde el jefe de policía está listo para dar declaraciones. Al parecer ya han identificado a las dos únicas víctimas fatales —anunció el periodista y acercó el micrófono a quién informaría al respecto.

—Fue fácil identificar a las víctimas y el jet, así como su procedencia. Se trataba, como se dijo antes, de un Gulfstream G150, el cual pertenecía al reconocido empresario inglés Hyuuga Hiashi. El avión había realizado un vuelo directo desde Londres. Se desconoce si el forzar la distancia máxima ha sido la causa del nefasto incidente —y la puerta a mi espalda seguía sonando insistente—. Sin embargo, todo nuestro equipo está trabajando en descubrir la causa, hasta ahora, las cajas negras informan que estaba equipado y preparado adecuadamente para realizar un viaje más extenso de lo común, sin embargo no hemos descartado aun esa posibilidad.

—Acerca de las víctimas, ¿ya han logrado identificarlas? —el oficial asintió tomando de nuevo la palabra.

—No fue difícil, el avión venía con una tripulación de seis personas en total, contando al piloto, sin embargo, al momento del accidente solo estaban dentro el piloto y la única mujer a bordo —hizo una pausa y continuó hablando—. Las dos víctimas fatales del accidente eran de procedencia Inglesa. El piloto, de nombre Uchiha Sasuke, masculino, 24 años de edad —y su foto apareció en la pantalla. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y vi que Sakura, quién se había despertado por los golpes en la puerta, cayó de rodillas al suelo con el rostro empapado—. En cuanto a la joven, también inglesa, respondía al nombre de Hyuuga Hinata, femenino, 16 años de edad —y la foto apareció junto a la de Sasuke.

—¿Estaba la joven relacionada con el dueño del avión? —preguntó el reportero, recibiendo un nuevo asentimiento del oficial.

—Sí, hemos confirmado que se trataba de su hija —fue lo último que dijo y se retiró. El reportero se despidió y yo no lograba despegar mis ojos de la pantalla.

Era ella. No había duda, era la misma idiota que me había encontrado en el pasillo y había chocado conmigo. No podía creerlo, aunque la fotografía era diferente, y no llevaba el sombrero ridículo y el velo, era ella. Estaba seguro. Era el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos y la misma pálida y nívea piel. Sus labios lucían exactamente igual también. El llanto de mi hermana y los insistentes golpes en la puerta me hicieron reaccionar.

Primero tomé a Sakura, ayudándola a levantarse, ocultando de sus ojos la pantalla, donde daban el pésame por la terrible y trágica pérdida. Muy en el fondo estaba seguro que se tomaban tantas molestias únicamente porque era la hija de un millonario. Pero mantenían en una esquina las fotos de los dos. La llevé a su habitación y la dejé ahí recostada llorando como una niña, y fastidiado corrí hacía la puerta.

o

O

o

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. El señor Sasuke me había dicho que subiera al avión por la puerta frontal, y que inmediatamente saliera por una escotilla inferior, donde me esperaría alguien. No entendía que ocurría, pero una vez debajo del avión un hombre me tomó entre sus brazos, era alto y fornido. Fui metida en una bolsa de correo y dejada en un carro de equipaje. Estaba aterrada y minutos más tarde escuché una horrorosa explosión. La bolsa fue abierta y ahí estaba ese hombre de nuevo.

Me liberaron y de una bolsa a mi lado Salió Sasuke. Yo no tenía idea de donde estaba y él solo sonreía con arrogancia y un aire de victoria que hacía mucho no veía en el rostro de nadie. Suspiré resignada. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que no me dirían lo que ocurriría, nadie iba a explicarme nada y yo quedaría con la duda. Así que me decidí a obedecer las órdenes del señor Sasuke.

Fuimos llevados a una torre de control dentro del aeropuerto, donde nos recibieron y desde ahí vi anonadada como la aeronave de mi padre había estallado en pedazos. Desde ahí vimos los primeros reportes de la prensa y los cuerpos de seguridad. Anunciaban que una tragedia había ocurrido en el aeropuerto y que sería difícil identificar las victimas lamentables sin un testigo. Imagino que alguien hizo del papel que Sasuke necesitaba, porque en el fondo de la pantalla pude ver a los hombres que venían con nosotros. Supuse que ellos asegurarían que estábamos muertos pues Sasuke comentó algo al respecto.

Subimos a un auto y el teléfono que aun traía conmigo comenzó a sonar. Era mi padre. Sasuke me dijo que contestara y así lo hice.

—_¡¿Hinata?! _—suspiré, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no escuchaba su voz.

—Sí, padre —le escuché suspirar, parecía aliviado y tras unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar.

—_¿Esta Sasuke contigo?_

—Sí —respondí calmada sujetando con fuerza el aparato.

—_Comunícamelo _—exigió.

—Está bien, padre —miré el teléfono con cierto desprecio unos instantes y lo entregué a Sasuke, solo escuché la conversación porque el volumen del auricular estaba en máximo.

—Dígame —tan calmo como siempre.

—_¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? _—¿enserio? A mí solo me dijo que le comunicara a la persona que cuidaba de mí. Me aferré a la falda del vestido y continué escuchando.

—Sí, estoy bien, no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo que planeé —hubo silencio y mi padre volvió a hablar.

—_Me es grato saber que estas a salvo _—¿de verdad? Pues no le importó como estuviera yo.

—Agradezco su preocupación. Sin embargo, te recuerdo, Hiashi, que soy un profesional —_Hiashi_¸ desde que tengo uso de razón, tratar de una forma tan descortés a mi padre es casi un delito.

—_Lo sé —_unas risas se escucharon—. _Sin embargo me preocupé cuando vi las noticias, pues ya me había informado Kou que tomaría el G150 para ir a Nueva York._

—Sí, lamento preocuparte —mi padre rió de nuevo.

—_No pasa nada, te llamaré luego _—solo dijo eso, y sin más colgó. Sin despedirse de mí.

En ese instante lo entendí, mi padre nunca me ha querido.

El resto del camino en el auto fue silencioso. Al menos para mí. Sasuke se mantenía hablando con el chofer sobre no sé qué cosa de un hotel, yo solo me mantuve mirando la pantalla del teléfono. No lograba comprender como es que a estas alturas aun tengo en el fondo de pantalla una foto de ese hombre. No una que le haya tomado en un encuentro, simplemente una fotografía que le tome a la televisión mientras lo mostraban. Ese es mi triste fondo de pantalla.

Nos bajamos del auto en un edificio gigantesco, en el centro de la ciudad y el botones nos abrió la puerta con una amplia y amable sonrisa. Ingresamos en silencio, recuerdo que antes de bajar del auto Sasuke cubrió mi cabeza con la capucha de un suéter.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de escandalosas personas que andaban de un lado a otro, hablando por teléfono, con otras personas y haciendo de todo un poco. Subimos 2 pisos y nos internamos en algo similar a un casino. Era temprano así que estaba cerrado.

Nos indicaron sentarnos en una mesa de póker, Sasuke saludo a los hombres sentados en un lenguaje que no conozco bien, creo que era árabe. Continuaron intercambiando información. Yo no tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

Pasamos dentro de ese lugar alrededor de cinco horas. Al final, el señor Sasuke les dio un apretón de manos a los hombres y nos retiramos. Realizó una llamada desde mi teléfono, alejándose un poco, así que no tengo idea de con quién pudo haber hablado.

Tomó mi mano de nuevo y me guió hasta el penúltimo piso del edificio. Una vez allí, comenzó a tocar una puerta con insistencia. Nadie salía a abrir, así que continuó insistiendo.

La puerta se abrió al cabo de un rato y por ella salió un hombre. Era rubio, alto, de ojos azules y piel bronceada. Su rostro mostraba estupefacción, viendo de frente a Sasuke, quien le superaba en altura por solo un par de centímetros. Su rostro inerte de pronto cambio.

Parecía furioso, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, y yo no lograba dejar de mirarlo, porque era él, el mismo hombre con quien choqué en el aeropuerto cuando me vi obligada a salir corriendo. Unos hombres habían aparecido de la nada, y mis fieles guardias me pidieron correr mientras se encargaban. Estaba aterrada y me encontré chocando con esa persona. Pero él, ni siquiera me miraba. Tampoco decía nada, solo miraba fijamente a mi guardia personal, Sasuke.

—Naruto… —habló con calma mi acompañante. Naruto, ese era su nombre al parecer.

—Teme… —la tensión aumentó y un golpe resonó en el pasillo con fuerza a la vez que yo caí sentada en el suelo por un empujón.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —escuché gritar a Sasuke sobándose la mejilla, luego de haberme empujado, al parecer para que yo no quedara en medio de aquella discusión.

—¡Absolutamente nada! —gritó de la misma forma. Estaban pecho a pecho, frente a frente, nariz a nariz. De no ser porque estaban enojados, juraría que iban a besarse.

—¡¿Y por qué diablos me golpeas?! —preguntó continuando el dialogo entre gritos.

—¡¿Por qué?! —dio un paso atrás, haciendo que Sasuke tropezara hacia adelante. Se recostó al marco de la puerta con un brazo cruzado al frente, acariciando su barbilla pensativo con la otra—. Quería comprobar que no fueras un fantasma —respondió con total normalidad.

—¡Pues claro que no lo soy idiota! —desde que conocí al señor Sasuke, nunca se había mostrado tan enojado y con una serie de expresiones extrañas y, para mí, desconcertantes.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —el tono estaba cargado de ironía—. Es que acabo de ver las noticias y te dan por muerto.

—¿En serio? —al fin se calmó, y sus ojos parecían brillar. Tomó mis manos levantándome del suelo y comenzó a dar saltitos victorioso—. ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Soy un genio! —Se detuvo un instante y miró al tal Naruto con seriedad—. ¿También dieron por muerta a la señorita?

—Sí te refieres a la mocosa que traes contigo, —hubo silencio y yo me sentía ofendida—, entonces sí.

—¡Hahahahahahahahahaha! —no recuerdo cuanto tiempo duró su risa, pero algunas puertas comenzaron a abrirse por el escándalo, y tan ágil como era siempre nos empujó a los dos dentro, entrando él también, y pasando seguro a la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué está pasando, Sasuke? —preguntó el rubio irritado recostado a la pared.

—Nada, nada —respondió tranquilo y me quitó el grueso abrigo que llevaba antes—. Simplemente me tomaré unas vacaciones de mi cansado trabajo.

—¿Y ella qué?

—Va, ella no tiene importancia.

—Salió en las noticias. Han de estar pensando que está muerta de verdad.

—Sí, es justo lo que yo quería.

—¿Y donde iras de vacaciones?

—Me iré a la hacienda de mi tía Kushina.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero tomar el aire fresco y relajante de _Treacherous_!

—¡Valla! ¡Qué bonito! —un segundo golpe se escuchó.

—¡¿Y ahora por qué, dobe?! —gritó el señor Sasuke histérico.

—¡No era necesario "morir" para ir a mi casa, maldito idiota! —el señor Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No es tan fácil para mí, ya deberías saberlo, además, tampoco es que importe demasiado, ya he muerto un par de veces, claro, con otros nombres —aseguró sonriente. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa arrogante sonrisa triunfal que vi antes.

—¿Ah sí? —dio un paso atrás y señaló una habitación—. De todas formas estuvo mal. Has hecho llorar a Saku...

—¡¿Sakura está aquí?! —No tenía idea de quién hablaban pero él salió corriendo a la habitación que el rubio había señalado. Yo solo me quedé en silencio, como siempre, observando a la persona frente a mí.

—¿Y tú qué? —me dijo con la peor entonación que alguien pudiera usar.

—No entiendo —respondí aparentemente calmada, pero sinceramente, tenía miedo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó, manteniendo su rostro inerte y desinteresado.

—No, gracias —negué levemente con la cabeza y di un paso al frente para sentirme más segura—. No debo ingerir alcohol sin supervisión adulta, y mi supervisor, ha desaparecido ante mis ojos —respondí, de forma casual, al menos según mi persona eso era casual.

—No le ofrecería _"alcohol"_ a una mocosa —imitó mi acento en aquella palabra y mis mejillas se coloraron—. Aquí, en este lado del charco, debes tener veintitrés para probar el dulce néctar de la vida.

—No creo que el alcohol sea el _"néctar de la vida"_ —esta vez le imité yo.

—Sí, sí, como digas —sacudió su mano de forma irrespetuosa—. Vamos —dijo y yo negué—. Vamos te digo —ofreció su mano y señalo con el rostro la dirección por la cual se había ido el señor Sasuke, yo volví a negarme—. Eres más terca que una mula en celo.

—Es un irrespeto de su parte, señor, el compararme con un animal —arqueó una ceja y se acercó a mí. Solo le tomó cuatro pasos hacerlo, a mí me habría tomado al menos el doble.

No dijo nada. Sonrió de lado. Sentí estremecerme al ver su sonrisa, era cruel y sádica. Me levantó como si fuera un saco de correo -bueno, unas horas antes había sido uno- y me lanzó a su hombro. Pataleé, me quejé, me removí entre sus brazos pero no logré zafarme. Era mucho más grande que yo, en el momento que estuvo frente a mí, mi rostro chocaba con su pecho, y me sentí infinitamente pequeña, a causa del grosor de su espalda, haciendo ver sus hombros separados. Bueno, a mi me enseñaban ballet y actuación, no fisicoculturismo.

Entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa divertida y me dejó caer. Pensé que me golpearía. Dos brazos me atajaron. Era Sasuke, cargándome como una princesa. Me sentí cohibida, pero era mejor él que el ordinario _Nabrutus_. Mi cuidador me sentó en la cama, usando su sonrisa amable de nuevo. Eso me calmó.

—Señorita Hyuuga —me llamó y le miré fijamente—. Disculpe mi actitud tan irrespetuosa —Negué suavemente con la cabeza. Se me había enseñado que mientras menos hablara una mujer, más decente lucia—. Ellos son mis primos; Uzumaki Naruto —lo señaló—, el idiota, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca más grande de todo Arizona, bueno, tal vez de todo América —el nombrado le dedicó su peor mirada y mi acompañante solo rió—. Y ella es Namikaze Sakura —la señaló.

—Un placer conocerte —dijo la chica sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no ocultaba la reciente hinchazón de su rostro y su cabello era extraño, ¿quién se pintaría el cabello de ese escandaloso color rosado?

—Igualmente —respondí, sonreí cerrando los ojos y giré un poco el rostro, para parecer amable.

o

O

o

—Igualmente —respondió, sonrió cerrando los ojos y giró un poco el rostro, ¿qué buscaba, parecer amable? Parecía el estúpido personaje moe de un anime—. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata —volvió a abrir los ojos y se giró al teme, como si esperara alguna especie de aprobación. Él solo acarició su cabeza, como sí se tratara de un perro.

—¿Eres inglesa, verdad? —preguntó mi hermana sonriendo.

—Sí —respondió segura. ¿Acaso no era irritantemente obvio?

Estaba ahí, sentada con total tranquilidad, espalda recta, piernas ligeramente desviadas a la derecha, cruzándolas levemente en los tobillos, sus manos, una suavemente colocada sobre la otra encima de sus piernas, el maquillaje un poco deshecho y aún así lucía encantadora, sonriendo simpática, restándole importancia a su apariencia y su cabello, con el nudo deshecho que comenzaba a caer en mechones rebeldes sobre su cuello, hombros y espalda, simplemente se habían escapado del moño y aquel odioso sombrero negro ya no estaba. Se apreciaba mejor lo blanca y delicada de su piel. Aunque eso lo noté cuando estuve frente a ello unos minutos atrás. Pequeña y delicada, como esas muñecas de porcelana. Qué asco.

o

O

o

Y ahí estaba, fingiendo simpatía con esas dos personas desconocidas. No sabía quiénes eran, tampoco tenía demasiado interés en conocerlas pero, solo entendía que no me iría de ahí muy pronto porque incluso Sasuke se había puesto cómodo. Alguien había llegado entregando unas maletas y sí, eran las nuestras. El señor Sasuke explicó que nos quedaríamos con ellos esa noche y que al día siguiente nos explicaría a los tres que ocurría. La chica me arrastró a su habitación, diciendo que durmiéramos juntas, el señor Sasuke se había enterrado en el sofá y el ordinario Nabrutus se había encerrado en la otra habitación.

Las horas pasaron rápido, pero yo no lograba dormir. Me levanté de la cama para ir a la cocina por algo de agua o leche fría y al pasar por el recibidor había algo emitiendo luz cerca del señor Sasuke. Me acerqué y lo tomé, con la intención de dejarlo en otro lugar, pues parecía haberlo incomodado. Se cubría el rostro con un cojín. Era un teléfono celular. Caminé con el aparato hasta la cocina, lo dejé en la mesa y abrí la nevera. La luz volvió a aparecer y me giré hacía el aparato. Era una llamada y me sentí curiosa. Dejé que cayera la contestadora y me fije en el anunció de la pantalla táctil.

_39 llamadas sin contestar_

_-Shion-_

Tomé un vaso de leche y el teléfono seguía repicando. Yo solo me senté en la pequeña mesa a observarlo, me hacía gracia que alguien pudiera llamar tantas veces. Al cabo de unos treinta minutos las llamadas perdidas pasaban del número cincuenta. Estaba asombrada y comencé a preocuparme. Podría ser una emergencia. Suspiré encogiéndome de hombros. No sabía de quien era aquel aparato y sería mala educación contestar un teléfono ajeno.

—Contesta —escuché una voz tras de mí—. Contesta —repitió y me giré. Era el ordinario, no lo veía bien pero su silueta en la oscuridad y sobre todo su voz, me dejaban saber que era él.

—Lo siento, sería una falta de respeto contestar un teléfono que no es de mi pertenecía —me levanté dispuesta a irme pero sus brazos me rodearon, encerrándome entre él y la mesa—. ¿Q-qué hace, señor? —pregunté con tanta firmeza como pude.

—Te he dicho que contestes —tomó el aparato tras de mí y accionando la llamada lo pegó a mi oreja.

—_¡¿Hola?! _—escuché un gritillo un poco irritante. Era la voz de una mujer—. _¿Naruto, estas ahí? ¿Me escuchas?_ —negué con la cabeza y leí en sus labios: _Habla._

—H-Hola, n-no, n-no soy N-Naruto —la voz del aparato enmudeció.

—_¿Quién eres? _—preguntó, se sentía rabia en su voz y me cohibí aún más.

—Y-Yo soy —él alejó el teléfono de mí acercándolo a su oreja, manteniendo su posición frente a mí. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Estaba enojado, y mucho.

—Shion, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó fingiendo una voz ronca y cansada.

—_¡¿Quién diablos es esa mujer?! _—escuché el grito desde mi posición, él rió triunfal alejando el teléfono.

—La razón por la que te dije que no podíamos vernos. Adiós —no entendía que había pasado pero, al parecer me había usado para deshacerse de la mujer que llamaba con insistencia. Iba a replicar, a quejarme pero su cuerpo se acercó más al mío. Dejó el móvil sobre la barra y acercándose a mi oído susurró—; gracias —me estremecí y sentía mis mejillas arder.

Di gracias a Dios que las luces estuvieran apagadas, porque de seguro mi rostro estaba hecho un tomate. Caminó a la nevera estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, lo supuse por su silueta y la abrió. Viendo desde la mesa comencé a temblar. El muy idiota ordinario andaba solo en bóxers. Ahogué un grito en mis labios y me puse en pie dispuesta a irme.

—No te avergüences —dijo riendo con odiosidad—. No tiene nada de malo ver a un hombre semidesnudo.

—Es usted un… ¡falto de respeto! —espeté apretando los puños de mis manos dispuesta a irme. Lo escuché carcajearse.

Ojala, al día siguiente me hubiese alejado de él y ya.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Otra vez se nos fue el capi :'( Sé que es difícil pero ni modo, toca esperar a la siguiente actualización(¿ XD_

_Bueno, sé que he perdido el orden de actualización por las fiestas, pero al menos estoy actualizando xD de todas formas, no les entregaré fecha de continuación precisamente por eso. Pero trataré de tenerla cuanto antes :')._

_Espero hayan pasado una bonita navidad, yo quería subir un especial pero con alcohol en las venas no es fácil escribir xD así que lo dejé para el otro año(¿ y eso sin contar con que perdí un montón de archivos que estoy intentado recuperar, por eso no he podido actualizar __**Misión Romance**__, pero hago lo que puedo por encontrarlos de nuevo u.ú._

_Ahora sí, vámonos con los reviews:_

_**Nuharoo:**__ Gracias, gracias, todo con practica xD. Sí, quería que Sasuke fuera algo así como quien en cierta forma controle las cuerdas de los títeres sin demostrarlo, qué sé yo, me pareció interesante hacerlo un poco misterioso y lleno de intriga XD. Además que no sé sí te has percatado pero aunque mantengo algunas cosas IC, también he mandado algunas otras cosas al OOC xD. Lo de sí era o no ingles ya te lo aclaré por MP, ya pronto sabrán por qué odia a los ingleses xD besos a ti también, te quero._

_**Edgyuli:**__ ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No es SasuHina, tampoco me gusta esa pareja, bueno no es que no me gusté pero no me llama tanto la atención xD. 100% Fan del NaruHina y el SasuSaku y el Shikatema y el SaiIno y el NejiTen (aunque nos mataron a Neji :'( TwT) y me gusta mucho el __**KakaMei**__, Kakashi y la Mizukage, ¿Qué opinan de esa pareja? Yo estoy por lanzarme un one shot xD._

_**Msdupree22:**__ Sí, sí, ya continué e.é xD._


End file.
